Bunny & Bear
by Jingle Bubble
Summary: Semua manusia yang ada di dunia ini berasal dari sosok hewan yang telah berevolusi menjadi makhluk hidup yang lebih sempurna. Cerita ini akan sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan mereka. Dua jenis keluarga yang berbeda kelas. Antara yang dimakan dan memakan. Dan hubungan aneh antara kedua makhluk hidup yang berbeda latar belakang. Akankah berakhir bahagia? This bunny and bear...YunJae
1. Chapter 1

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

WARNING : FF YUNJAE, YAOI, DELUSI, GORE, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE YOU READ? **I don't give a shit** **!** **:D**

.

.

.

.

 **Bunny and Bear**

.

.

.

.

Di dunia ini….

Tanpa sepengetahuan kita, ada sisi lain yang tidak kita ketahui dan mungkin tidak pernah kita bayangkan.

Sesungguhnya...

Semua manusia yang ada di dunia ini berasal dari sosok hewan yang telah berevolusi menjadi makhluk hidup yang lebih sempurna. Seperti manusia, nenek moyang kita adalah seekor monyet. Karena proses perkawinan dan pembuahan yang terjadi dengan cepat, serta daya tahan terhadap perubahan lingkungan yang kuat, membuat bangsa kita menjadi mayoritas penduduk yang ada di bumi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan para leluhur yang lain?

Banyak dari mereka tidak mampu bertahan dalam menghadapi perubahan lingkungan yang keras. Pada akhirnya banyak dari mereka yang tidak mampu berevolusi dan akhirnya punah. Hingga pada zaman modern ini hanya sedikit dari keturunan mereka yang mampu bertahan hidup. Demikian pun mereka tidak mampu menjadi sempurna seperti manusia. Sifat leluhur mereka masih melekat pada diri mereka masing-masing. Tampilan luar mereka memang berwujud seperti manusia namun ketika mereka marah, sedih atau terlalu senang maka beberapa bagian dari tubuh mereka akan berubah sesuai sifat leluhur mereka masing-masing.

Telinga, ekor, ataupun taring? Ya. Mereka masih memilikinya.

Cerita ini akan sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan mereka. Dua jenis keluarga yang berbeda kelas. Antara yang dimakan dan memakan. Dan hubungan aneh antara kedua makhluk hidup yang berbeda latar belakang.

Akankah berakhir bahagia?

 _This bunny and bear..._

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah megah yang ada di tengah kota...

 **Yunjae 8 tahun**

 **.**

"Yunnie… sini sayang, ayo kenalkan...namanya Joongie. Dia akan menjadi teman barumu mulai sekarang. Keluarganya baru saja pindah ke kompleks dua hari yang lalu" Mrs Jung tersenyum pada putra kecilnya.

Mata musang itu memandang malas pada seorang bocah kecil yang terlihat malu-malu bersembunyi di belakang kaki ibunya. Tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat dengan gigi kelinci yang imut tengah tersenyum canggung padanya.

Ck...

Yunho mendecih kesal ketika kegiatanya bermain game harus terganggu hanya karena suatu hal yang tidak penting. Lagipula mereka adalah keluarga bangsawan yang duduk di tempat tertinggi pada rantai makanan. Kenapa mereka harus susah-payah mengakrabkan diri dengan sekawanan kelinci rendahan yang sesungguhnya adalah makanan mereka sehari-hari.

"A-Anyeon..."

Suara lembut namja cilik itu menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunanya. Di depanya...bocah putih itu tengah mengulurkan tangan mungilnya dengan gugup dan tersenyum malu.

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak aneh ketika menyadari begitu cantiknya mata kelinci bocah mungil itu. Berbinar lembut...bulat dan besar, memandangnya penuh dengan keteduhan. Tanpa sadar Yunho mulai sedikit tertarik padanya. Tangan kecilnya bergerak sendiri membalas uluran tangan bocah cantik itu. Ketika...

Sniff

Sniff

Deg

Mr dan Mrs Jung yang semula tengah sibuk berbicara dengan keluarga Kim langsung menghentikan kegiatanya ketika merasakan aura membunuh menguar kuat dari beruang kecil mereka.

"YUNHO!"

Bruakk!

Kyaaaaaaa!

.  
Beruang Jung kecil itu menabrak lemari es yang ada di pinggir ruangan ketika dirinya berniat untuk menerkam Jaejoong. Kelinci mungil itu tentu saja jauh lebih gesit darinya. Jaejoong yang ketakutan langsung bersembunyi di balik orang tuanya.

"Ommo! Yunho-ah…"

Beruang kecil itu terlihat meringkuk di lantai dengan kepala benjol dan hidung yang mulai meneteskan cairan merah. Yunho memandang kelinci putih yang bersembunyi di belakang orang tuanya itu dengan nyalang.

' _ **Kim. Jae. Joong….'**_

Brukk

Bocah tampan itu pingsan.

.

.

.

.

 **Yunjae 17 tahun**

 **.**

"Jae...aku pulang dulu ya?"

"Eung~"

Namja cantik itu bergumam pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari kanvas penuh lukisan yang ada di depanya. Baru beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dan berniat untuk langsung pulang.

tap tap tap

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan pelan menyelusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi.

duk duk duk

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara bola yang terpantul keras di atas lantai ruang olah raga. Namja cantik itu melongokan kepalanya dan mengintip ke dalam.

Deg

Wajah putih itu sontak merona merah ketika melihat sosok seorang namja berwajah tampan tengah bermain sendirian di tengah lapangan. Namja itu hanya memakai celana basket di bawah pinggang dengan keringat basah yang menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya. Mempertontonkan dadanya yang bidang dengan perut kotak-kotak yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

klik

Jaejoong mengeluarkan handphone miliknya kemudian langsung mengambil foto namja tampan itu secara diam-diam. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum senang ketika berhasil mengumpulkan banyak foto dari namja pujaanya. Dia akan menyimpanya dengan baik sehingga dia dapat melukisnya nanti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Deg

Jaejoong membujur kaku di tempatnya ketika tindakan nekatnya itu ketahuan. Namja beruang itu kini tengah memandangnya dengan tajam. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dapat merasakanya. Aura membunuh yang terasa begitu kuat.

Srekk

Namja bermata bulat itu memundurkan tubuhnya dengan pelan.

"Yah!"

Drap drap drap

"Yah Kim Jaejoong!"

Namja cantik itu lari tunggang langgang ketika Yunho telah bersiap untuk menghampirinya. Tubuh rampingnya bergerak dengan ringan melintasi koridor sekolah dan terus berlari menuju taman depan.

Yunho di lain pihak langsung berlari mengejarnya. Sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian memalukan di masa kecilnya tapi hingga sekarang dia tidak pernah berhasil menangkap Kim Jaejoong. Mereka hidup berdampingan, menempuh pendidikan di sekolah yang sama, namun Jaejoong selalu berhasil menghindarinya. Yunho mengertakan giginya ketika Jaejoong melesat semakin jauh darinya. Mata musangnya melirik kolam ikan besar yang ada di samping taman sekolah.

Yes!

Dia akan menangkap namja itu sekarang!

Yunho menambah kecepatanya dan memotong jalan dengan cara melompati kolam itu. Hiaaaaattt!

.

.

Eh?

.

.

BYUUURRR!

.

.

Beruang tampan itu terpeleset oleh kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh ke dalam kolam. Bwahahahahahahahahahaha~

.

.

.

 **Rumah Keluarga Kim…**

 **.**

Drap drap drap

"Jaejoongie sayang, jangan berlarian di dalam rumah" gerutu Mrs Kim ketika melihat putra terakhirnya itu berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Eung!" seru Jaejoong imut menanggapi gerutuan ummanya.

Kaki jenjangnya menaiki tangga yang ada di tengah ruangan itu dengan tergesa. Setelah sampai di dalam kamarnya Jaejoong langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya yang empuk. Remaja cantik itu mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu keras.

Jung Yunho.

"Hiks..."

Kenapa Jaejoong harus jatuh cinta padanya?

.

.

.

.

 **Jaejoong POV**

.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh...

Namja itu terlihat berkilau dan mengagumkan. Dia terlihat paling bersinar diantara teman-temanya yang lain. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, kulitnya cokelat keemasan, wajahnya kecil untuk ukuran seorang namja namun rahangnya yang tegas membuatnya terlihat sangat maskulin. Aku iri padanya...

Dia begitu populer di kalangan yeoja dan sangat dikagumi oleh para namja. Dia begitu baik pada semua orang. Tapi tidak padaku...

Kenapa dia begitu membenciku?

Setiap kami bertemu dia selalu saja memandangku dengan tajam. Auranya sebagai beruang menguar dengan kuat. Dia seolah-olah ingin menerkamku hidup-hidup. Hiks...kenapa aku?

Di zaman modern ini kami sudah tidak lagi memakan sesama kami. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang melakukanya, itupun bagi orang-orang sadis yang tidak berperi-kehewanan(?). Masalahnya adalah ketika seorang bangsawan di rantai atas seperti keluarga Yunho menginginkan kawanan biasa seperti keluarga kami sebagai makanan, maka kami tidak sanggup menolak. Jika mereka berhasil menangkap kami maka habislah sudah. Kami hanya tinggal nama.

Untuk itulah selama 10 tahun ini aku menghindarinya. Setiap dia mendekatiku aku selalu berlari menjauh.

Aku tahu aku tidak boleh lengah sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yunjae 21 tahun...**_

The Royale Hotel, Seoul

.

"Ohh jadi nak Yunho mengambil jurusan hukum saat ini?" senyum seorang pria tua dengan tampilan rapi di depanya.

Yunho mencoba tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan namja tua itu dengan sopan. "Ne paman"

"Waahh bagus kalau begitu. _Uri_ Sena juga mengambil jurusan yang sama sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Bukankah ini awal yang baik untuk keluarga kita? Mungkin kalian memang ditakdirkan berjodoh. Bagaimana Mr Jung?" goda namja tua itu pada rekan kerjanya.

Mr Jung tersenyum pada namja tua itu kemudian melirik putranya yang terlihat sibuk dengan makananya sendiri.

"Semuanya kuserahkan pada mereka" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Pernyataan Mr Jung itu sontak membuat kedua keluarga yang hadir menjadi bahagia. Tujuan utama pertemuan keluarga ini memang untuk menjodohkan kedua anak mereka. Yunho melirik seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah duduk manis di sampingnya. Mata musangnya berkilat tajam. Yeoja itu masih tersenyum malu padanya layaknya gadis perawan yang belum pernah tersentuh.

"Yunho-ssi..." panggilnya pelan.

"Ne Sena-ssi" suara bass Yunho membuat gadis itu semakin salah tingkah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu"

Yunho menyeringai mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

 **Rumah keluarga Kim.**

"Jaejoongie ayo sarapan!" teriak Mrs Kim dari lantai bawah.

"Ne eomma"

Jaejoong langsung membereskan peralatan lukisnya dengan serabutan kemudian menyisir rambutnya dengan cepat. Namja cantik itu berjalan pelan ke lantai bawah dan langsung menuju meja makan. Dia berjalan ke arah ayah dan ibunya kemudian mencium kedua pipi mereka bergantian.

"Selamat pagi..."

Mr dan Mrs Kim tersenyum melihat tingkah laku putra keduanya yang manis. Jaejoong memang selalu menjadi anak kesayangan mereka. Putra bungsu mereka itu sangat sopan dalam berperilaku, penurut, dan tidak banyak tingkah seperti putra mereka yang lainya.

"Eoh...hyung dimana eomma?" tanya namja cantik itu ketika tidak menemukan keberadaan kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

"Mereka masih tidur mungkin" jawab Mrs Kim cuek. Dia tahu apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Eoh Joongie akan membangunkan mereka kalau begitu" sahut Jaejoong lembut. Mrs Kim baru saja akan melarangnya tapi putra terakhirnya itu sudah melesat menuju kamar kakak-kakaknya di lantai atas. Jaejoong tiba di kamar kakak pertamanya Kim Heechul. Namja cantik itu tersenyum melihat kebiasaan 'lupa menutup pintu kakaknya' yang tak pernah sembuh. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat dan mengetuk pintunya perlahan.

Tok tok tok

"Hyung ayo sarapan" serunya pada kakaknya. Namja cantik itu membuka pintu kamar itu tanpa ragu.

Krieett

" _Ah ah ah! Hannie!"_

Suara desahan Heechul mengalun dengan keras.

Jaejoong melotot horor.

Tubuhnya bergetar karena shock. Namja cantik itu bahkan lupa bernafas hingga beberapa detik.

Deg deg deg

1...2...3...

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mr dan Mrs Kim menutup telinga kelinci mereka ketika lengkingan putra bungsu mereka menggaung keras di seluruh penjuru rumah.

.

.

.

.

 _ **XIA Cafe, Seoul**_

 _ **.**_

"Joongie..."

"..."

"Joongie..."

"..."

"Yah Kim Jaejoong!"

"N-Ne!"

Namja cantik berwajah boneka itu tersentak kaget ketika kakak ketiganya memanggilnya dengan keras. Junsu terlihat bersungut-sungut saat adik kecilnya itu tidak memperhatikan ucapanya dengan baik.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku" cebil Junsu.

"Mi-Mian hyung..." ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Eh? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi"

Blush~

Bukanya reda, wajah Jaejoong sontak menjadi semakin merah ketika mendengar celotehan kakaknya. Junsu tertawa melengking melihatnya. Jaejoong semakin menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Hahaha. Lain kali meskipun kau ingin, kau tidak perlu membangunkan kami lagi. Kau tahu kami sudah menikah sekarang. Semuanya sudah berubah sayang" Junsu membelai surai hitam Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Tapi hyung...apakah kalian tidak keterlaluan? Mak-maksudku...tadi masih pagi..." cicit Jaejoong lucu.

"Hahaha. Aigoo...kenapa kau polos sekali Jaejoongie~" Junsu mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

"Kau lupa jika kita ini adalah keturunan kelinci? Seperti yang kita tahu bahwa setiap hewan memiliki saat-saat dimana terjadi musim kawin. Namun khusus untuk keluarga kelinci, kita mempunyai jenjang waktu sepanjang tahun. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan tentang itu. Kau juga akan merasakanya jika kau sudah menikah nanti. _We do it everytime!_ "

HA HA HA HA

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya. Kakak-kakaknya memang sudah menikah. Heechul, Kibum dan Junsu merupakan kakak kandungnya yang terpaut umur 5 tahun. Sebenarnya Junsu adalah anak terakhir karena Mrs Kim sudah tidak ingin lagi menambah momongan. Namun karena sifat dasar mereka yang susah dihentikan, akhirnya keluarga Kim kebobolan satu kali lagi dan lahirlah Jaejoong. Umurnya yang terpaut jauh dengan kakak-kakaknya menjadikan Jaejoong menjadi anak kesayangan. Kakak-kakaknya sangaaaat menyayanginya. Mereka juga sangat _protective_ pada adik kecilnya itu. Jadi jangan salahkan siapapun jika sifat Jaejoong sangat polos dan manis layaknya _cotton candy_.

"Ah Joongie bisakah kau gantikan hyung sebentar? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu hyung selesaikan di kantor"

Junsu berjalan menuju adiknya yang tengah membantu beberapa koki yang tengah menghias kue di dapur. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan kemudian mengambil kunci yang dibawa kakaknya lantas menuju meja kasir.

Cafe milik kakaknya ini sudah berjalan sekitar 7 tahun. Sejak remaja Jaejoong sudah sering membantu kakaknya di sini sepulang sekolah atau jika dia libur dan tidak ada kegiatan. Jaejoong sangat menyukai suasana cafe yang tenang dan bau kue-kue yang manis. Maka dari itu dia sangat betah menghabiskan waktunya disini.

"Permisi..."

"N-Ne"

Seorang yeoja cantik tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depanya dan tersenyum manis padanya. Yeoja itu mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna hitam yang sexy memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang memukau. Mengundang decak kagum dari semua orang.

"Aku ingin memesan dua buah _ice Americano_ dan sepotong _strawberry cheese cake_ untuk meja nomor lima"

"Ah ne, akan segera saya antarkan" Jaejoong tersenyum pada yeoja itu setelah mencatat pesananya.

Yeoja cantik itu balas tersenyum pada Jaejoong kemudian berjalan dengan anggun menuju meja tepat di sebelah dinding kaca. Yeoja itu tampak menunggu seseorang. Jaejoong menyerahkan pesanan yeoja itu pada seorang pegawai yang tengah bekerja kemudian kembali ke meja kasir. Pandangan matanya kembali mengamati yeoja cantik itu tanpa sadar. Benar-benar sempurna...

Tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran wanita Korea namun itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan terurai indah hingga ke pinggang. Auranya terlihat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Eh? Mungkinkah...

Klining~

Bel pintu cafe itu berbunyi saat seseorang melangkah masuk.

Sniff

Sniff

Hidung kelinci Jaejoong mulai bekerja menciumnya. Sniff. Bau yeoja itu sama dengan seseorang...

Set

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi besar berhenti tepat di depanya dan menghalangi pandanganya ke arah yeoja itu.

Deg

Bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang.

"Yunho oppa!"

Deg

Sepasang mata tajam itu tidak berhenti mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Yeoja cantik itu berjalan ke arah sosok bertubuh besar itu dan tersenyum manis padanya. Jaejoong melihatnya...

Namja bertubuh besar, berbibir hati dan bersurai cokelat itu menyeringai padanya.

Keduanya adalah _beruang_...

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie sayang tolong ambilkan kimchi yang ada di kulkas"

"Ne..."

Jaejoong berjalan pelan ke arah kulkas yang ada di dapur. Tubuh rampingnya terlihat sedikit lunglai. Entah mengapa kejadian di cafe kakaknya tadi tidak mau hilang dari kepalanya.

'Siapakah yeoja itu?'

'Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab?'

'Apa hubungan mereka...?'

 _Sigh~_

Namja cantik itu tidak tenang. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat yeoja itu begitu akrab dengan namja beruang pujaanya. Dia takut...

"Oh ya tadi appa mendapat undangan dari keluarga Jung"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju meja makan dengan sepiring kimchi di tanganya.

"Besok malam luangkan waktu kalian sehingga kita bisa datang bersama-sama"

"Memang ada acara apa di rumah keluarga Jung appa?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Itu..."

"Nak Yunho sudah menemukan _mate_ -nya. Mereka akan bertunangan besok malam"

PRAAANGGG!

Keluarga besar itu sontak menoleh ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka. Di sana...tepatnya di ujung ruangan, sosok mungil itu terlihat pucat pasi dengan ekspresi kaget yang tidak biasa mereka lihat. Jaejoong berdiri kaku dengan tangan bergetar. Jantungnya seolah-olah dihantam oleh palu besar hingga membuatnya susah bernafas. Keringat dingin tidak berhenti mengalir dari pelipisnya yang mulai basah.

Mata bulatnya terasa panas.

Tes...

"Jaejoongie..?" Junsu langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padamu?" Heechul juga bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri namja cantik itu.

"Hiks..."

"Hey kenapa kau menangis?" Kibum yang panik ikut bergabung.

"Jaejoongie katakan padaku apa yang salah?" Heechul mencoba untuk membujuk adiknya.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak mampu bicara. Namja cantik itu jatuh di pelukan kakak-kakaknya ketika hatinya terasa sakit tak tertahankan. Ketiga kakaknya semakin bingung melihat tingkah laku adiknya namun mereka tetap membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Hik...huhuhu"

Disisi lain tempat itu...Mr dan Mrs Kim memandang sedih putra bungsu mereka dalam diam. Keduanya hanya bisa saling pandang tanpa kata. Mereka tahu apa yang putra mungilnya rasakan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa...

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya...

Tok tok tok

"Jaejoongie~ bangun sayang" ucap Mrs Kim pelan dari balik pintu kamar putranya.

"..."

"Jaejoongie?" seru Mrs Kim sekali lagi saat tidak mendengar jawaban. Yeoja cantik itu baru akan membuka pintu kamar itu ketika suara putranya terdengar dari dalam.

"Ne eomma. Joongie akan turun sebentar lagi" jawab Jaejoong serak.

Mrs Kim sempat termenung sejenak ketika mendengar suara putra cantiknya terdengar tidak baik. Yeoja paruh baya itu berpikir, haruskah ia masuk ke dalam untuk menghibur Jaejoong? atau membiarkan putranya itu menghadapi masalahnya sendiri? Karena dia tahu Jaejoong lebih suka menyendiri jika sedang dalam masalah.

"Baiklah eomma tunggu di bawah nee?" Mrs Kim akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu bagi putranya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya.

Di dalam kamar, Jaejoong terlihat duduk termenung dengan puluhan gumpalan _tissue_ yang berserakan mengelilinginya. Tangan mungilnya mengucek kedua matanya yang terasa perih. Namja cantik itu tidak berhenti menangis semalaman.

Jung Yunho...

Jaejoong menangisi namja itu.

Namja yang tidak pernah tahu jika dia sangat menyukainya. Namja yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Namja yang hanya memandangnya sebagai makanan.

"Ughh..."

Jaejoong menghapus lelehan bening di pipinya ketika perasaan sakit itu kembali merayap di hatinya. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan namja itu. Sejak pertama kasta mereka sudah berbeda. Tidak seharusnya dia mengharapkanya.

Namja itu bukan untuknya...

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hangook University...**_

.

Bisik bisik bisik

"Aigooo jeongmal~"

"Ah waeyoo? Mereka memang terlihat serasi bukan? Dan mereka sama-sama beruang. Meskipun yeoja itu bukan dari kalangan bangsawan juga sih. Dia hanyalah beruang madu biasa..."

"Ck. Tetap saja. Tidak bisakah kau diam? Atau kusumpal mulutmu itu dengan obat nyamuk bakar! Kau tidak lihat _uri_ Joongie jadi sedih karenanya! Eoh?!"

Jeonghan mencubit mulut temanya yang tidak berhenti bergossip ria di depanya. Berita tentang pertunangan Yunho sudah mulai tersebar di penjuru kampus. Semua orang tengah membicarakan mereka. Dan hal ini menjadi hal yang tidak menguntungkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Jae...lupakan namja itu" ucap Jeonghan lembut.

"..."

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam. Wajah cantiknya yang biasanya selalu berbinar ceria kini terlihat muram dan sedih. Hal ini pun mengundang tatapan sedih sedih dari teman-teman satu clubnya. Seharian ini namja cantik itu berubah menjadi semakin pendiam. Dia juga tidak berhenti melukis pemandangan-pemandangan yang suram dan menyedihkan, membuat teman-teman satu clubnya semakin prihatin.

"Aigooo uri Joongie ohttokae~" seru salah satu temanya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Yah geumanhae. Bisakah kita melupakan masalah ini sejenak? Kulihat kau sedikit pucat Jae...ayo ke kantin. Aku yakin kau belum makan dari tadi pagi"

Jaejoong pasrah saja ketika salah satu temanya menyeretnya menuju kantin. Sejak kejadian tadi malam entah mengapa otaknya jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia bahkan tidak merasa lapar meski dari tadi malam dia belum makan. Semuanya terasa hampa baginya...

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kantin Universitas...**_

.

"Anyeonghaseyo Hong Sena imnida~"

Wuooooo.

Teman-teman Yunho tidak berhenti berdecak kagum saat melihat yeoja cantik yang berstatus calon tunanganya itu. Keduanya tengah makan siang bersama teman-temanya yang lain.

"Yaahh Yunho-aaahh~"

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tegap berjalan menghampirinya dan merangkul pundaknya erat.

"Kau benar-benar mendapatkan jackpot kali ini eoh? Waw! Kau lihat badanya" bisik namja tampan itu mesum.

"Ck. Diamlah Lee Donghae. Kau benar-benar berisik" ucap Yunho cuek. Sahabat kentalnya itu memang sedikit mesum dan tidak waras.

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar menikah denganya? Hoho...apa ini tidak terlalu cepat _dude_?"

Yunho terdiam. Namja tampan itu terlihat tengah mencerna kata-kata temanya. Benarkah dia akan menikah?

Jujur ...Yunho tidak tahu jawabanya.

"Hey...kenapa kau tidak mampu menjawabnya? Jangan bilang kau hanya menuruti kemauan orang tuamu" Donghae sedikit menurunkan suaranya.

"..."

Yunho kembali terdiam dan hal ini mengundang decak prihatin dari sahabatnya. " _Oh my God dude. Are you really-_ "

" _I dont know man_ " potong Yunho saat kesabaranya mulai terusik.

" _Oh okay..."_ cicit Donghae mengkerut. Beruang besar itu mulai terlihat menyeramkan.

Ehem~ Donghae si namja ikan itu berusaha memperbaiki keadaan. "Setidaknya kau mendapatkan pasangan yang baik Yunho-ah. Lihatlah... dia begitu serasi denganmu. Kupikir orang tuamu pasti telah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan gadis ini."

Yunho memandang yeoja cantik yang tengah bersenda gurau bersama teman-temanya itu dengan teliti. Yeoja itu memang terlihat sempurna. Wajahnya...kulitnya...tubuhnya yang proposional...semuanya _perfect_. Tapi...

Ya sudah...

Tidak ada hal lain yang membuat Yunho tertarik. Entah ini hukum alam atau memang selera Yunho yang aneh,

Dibandingkan dengan sosok yeoja sexy sepertinya, Yunho lebih menyukai sosok mungil yang _innocent_. Tubuh ramping yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang membuatnya ingin memeluknya sepanjang hari, kulit seputih salju yang lembut, surai hitam yang berhamburan tertiup angin...bibir semerah _cherry_ yang selalu tersenyum ceria...hidung mungil yang selalu membuatnya gemas...dan dua bola mata yang besar seperti mata kelin-

"Yunho oppa!"

Deg

Yunho langsung tersadar dari lamunanya ketika suara tunanganya memanggilnya.

"Hm?" sahutnya pendek.

Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan? Dan...sosok itu...

Yunho mengusap pelipisnya dengan pelan. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Kenapa dia sering sekali merasa sakit kepala akhir-akhir ini?

"Oppa ingin makan apa? Aku akan memesan makanan" ucap Sena datang membawa nampan makanan.

"Terserah padamu Sena-ah. Pesanlah makanan yang kau sukai" jawab Yunho pada yeoja cantik itu.

"Oh...baiklah. Aku pergi dulu" Sena kembali tersenyum manis padanya.

Yunho memperhatikan yeoja cantik itu berjalan dengan ceria menuju meja panjang dimana tersaji beraneka makanan di depanya.

"Hah...selain cantik dan sexy, calon istrimu itu pun sangat perhatian. Tuhan sepertinya benar-benar menyayangimu Yunho-ah. Aigooo...aku jadi ingin punya calon istri juga..." celetuk Donghae yang ternyata masih ada di sampingnya.

"Oh! Itu dia orangnya~"

Yunho sontak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh temanya. Sekelompok namja dari club melukis terlihat berjalan memasuki kantin dan duduk di salah satu meja yang tidak jauh darinya. Donghae bersorak gembira ketika melihat seseorang yang telah menjadi incaranya juga ada disana. Namja ikan itu tidak berhenti berceloteh ria.

"Oh my gad! Tidak ada makhluk yang seimut dirinya. Lihatlah caranya makanya pun berbeda. Ah...bibirnya terlalu mungil untuk mengunyah makanan sebesar itu. Hehehe...aigooo kiyeopta~" racau Donghae tanpa henti.

"Eh... ini hanya perasaanku saja atau dia terlihat sedikit pucat hari ini? Aigoo...my baby Joongie~"

Deg

Yunho yang sedari tadi terlihat cuek sontak mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah namja putih itu.

Deg deg

Namja cantik itu memang terlihat pucat...

'Apa yang terjadi padanya?' perasaan Yunho tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak.

"Eh sudah ya. Aku akan menghampiri baby Joongie ku sebentar. Dia terlihat sedang sakit. Mungkin dengan kedatanganku dia akan langsung sembuh hehehe" Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Yunho memandang aksi sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan tajam. Ada sedikit rasa tidak suka yang berdesir laknat di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan ikan sotong sepertinya?" ucap namja beruang itu dingin.

"Mwo?!" Donghae berbalik ke arah Yunho. " _Oh come on dude!_ Kenapa kau selalu mengatainya ikan sotong eoh?! _I've told you before, he is definitely a bunny_. _My cute baby bunny~_ Berhentilah mengatakan bahwa dia ikan sotong. Ah...kau menyakiti hatiku..." balas Donghae dengan muka bodoh. Namja tampan itu akhirnya berjalan menjauh untuk menghampiri Jaejoong.

Yunho mengepalkan tanganya dengan erat. Mata tajamnya memandang sosok mungil berkulit putih itu dengan geram.

Deg

Merasa diperhatikan, sosok kelinci mungil itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Jantung keduanya berdetak dengan keras. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian rasa sakit itu lebih mendominasi di pihak Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauh.

Nyutt

Yunho meremat dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Perasaan apa ini?

Tatapan namja cantik itu berbeda dari biasanya. Jika mereka bertemu, namja cantik itu selalu memandangnya dengan ketakutan. Namun ketika Yunho memandangnya lebih dalam...Yunho menemukan hal lain...

Mata bulat bak kelereng itu selalu berbinar cerah ketika melihatnya.

Penuh dengan rasa sukacita dan kebahagiaan. Dan _**Yunho menyukainya...**_

Deg

"Eh...?"

.

.

.

.

Srakk

Namja cantik itu meletakkan pantat mungilnya di atas tumpukan salju yang empuk. Tangan mungilnya kemudian mengeluarkan buku sketsa bersampul biru yang ada di dalam tasnya. Jaejoong membuka buku itu dengan hati-hati.

Sosok tampan berbibir hati itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hik..."

Namun pemandangan indah itu hanya ada di bukunya. Dia sendiri yang menggambarnya dengan berbekal foto-foto yang dicurinya secara diam-diam dan juga dari ingatanya tentang namja tampan itu...

"Hikss..."

Dia tidak tahu jika menyukai seseorang bisa membuatnya sesakit ini.

Srakk

Sosok ramping itu berjalan menuju pagar pembatas yang ada di atap gedung. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar karena salju yang mulai turun dari langit membuat suhu semakin dingin.

Jaejoong mengangkat sketsa wajah namja beruang itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Hikss...a-aku memang penakut..."

Namja cantik itu mulai mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya disini. Dia akan melepaskan semuanya.

"A-Aku menyukaimu sejak kita masih kecil..."

"Tapi aku tidak mampu mengatakanya"

"Karena aku tahu kau sangat membenciku...huhuhu..."

"Hikss...maafkan aku..."

"Aku..."

.

" _Saranghaeyo Jung Yunho"_

Jaejoong menggenggam erat buku sketsa miliknya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah korek api dari dalam saku jaketnya. Namja cantik itu menyalakan korek api itu dan membawanya menuju pinggiran buku miliknya. Saat ujung buku itu mulai terbakar...

"YAH!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan berteriak padanya dengan suara menggelegar. Namja cantik itu kaget. Tubuh mungilnya oleng ke depan.

'Tidak'

"YAH! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong terpeleset dari tempatnya berdiri dan posisi namja cantik itu ada di atap sekolah yang berjarak 20 meter dari tanah. Jaejoong berusaha menggapai apapun yang bisa menyelamatkanya namun usahanya nihil...

Drap drap drap

'Aku akan mati' namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya.

Grepp

Sebuah lengan kekar berhasil menangkap pinggangnya dari belakang tepat ketika tubuhnya akan meluncur bebas ke tanah.

Srakk

Sosok pemilik lengan itu menyeretnya menuju tempat yang aman. Jaejoong akhirnya bisa memandang sosok penyelamatnya itu. Seorang beruang jantan yang tengah memandangnya penuh amarah.

Deg

Jaejoong sontak memundurkan tubuhnya ketakutan. Namja cantik itu berkelit ke kiri ketika tangan besar beruang itu berusaha untuk menggapainya.

"Yah! Mau lari kemana kau?!"

Srett

"Tidaaak!"

Jeritan Jaejoong melengking tinggi ketika namja beruang itu berhasil menggapai ujung jaketnya. Isakan pilu kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya ketika memikirkan bahwa beruang besar itu akan memakannya. Dia sudah tertangkap!

"Hiks..huhuhu...lepaskan aku"

Jaejoong mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepaskan diri tapi namja beruang itu beralih menggenggam kerah bajunya bagian belakang. Usaha Jaejoong seakan sia-sia. Namja cantik itu akhirnya mendorong dada namja tampan itu dengan sangat keras hingga namja tampan itu akhirnya tumbang ke belakang.

Namun sepertinya dia lupa jika namja tampan itu masih menggenggam erat kerah bajunya.

BRUKK!

Keduanya jatuh bersamaan.

Cup

Keduanya membulatkan mata mereka masing-masing.

Deg deg deg

Wajah keduanya sontak menjadi hangat.

Deg deg deg

Jantung Yunho bertalu-talu keras.

Dan...

Daaaannnnn

.

.

DUAARRRR!

.

.

Namja tampan itu meledak!

.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Jaejoong terbatuk-batuk keras ketika kabut asap mulai menyelimutinya dari segala arah. Apa yang terjadi? Namja cantik itu mengibaskan tanganya kesana kemari untuk mengusir kabut pekat itu.

"Yun-Yunho!"

Dia berusaha mencari-cari sosok namja tampan yang telah menyelamatkanya. Demi Tuhan dia benar-benar mendengar suara ledakan itu dengan jelas. Apakah Yunho benar-benar meledak?

"A-Ania..."

Jaejoong kembali terisak saat membayangkan bahwa namja tampan itu mati karenanya. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun! Dia hanya terjatuh di atas namja itu dan bibir mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Dia tidak tahu kalau-

Deg

Jaejoong merasakan tekstur yang aneh di tanganya. Namja cantik itu berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang lembut namun terasa kasar. Saat dia menggenggamnya dia memperoleh ketebalan dan perasaan hangat yang membuatnya nyaman. Ini...

Bulu...?

"Grrrr"

Perlahan-lahan kabut asap itu mulai menghilang. Mata bulat Jaejoong mulai menyesuaikan keadaan dan akhirnya memperoleh gambaran jelas sosok aneh yang ada di bawahnya.

"Ommo!"

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Jung**

.

Srakk

Mrs Jung tersenyum centil pada suaminya yang sejak tadi pagi selalu menempel padanya. Yeoja cantik berlesung pipi itu mengambil dasi yang ada di lemari pakaian dan memasangkanya dengan sensual di leher kekar suaminya. Keduanya terlihat saling menggoda seperti biasanya saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh Mrs Jung terlihat oleng ke depan.

"Yeobo!" Mr Jung dengan sigap menangkap tubuh isterinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" serunya panik ketika istrinya itu mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Aisshhh..." Mrs Jung memijat pelipisnya geram.

"Waeyo?" Mr Jung semakin penasaran.

"Anakmu..."

.

.

" _Segelnya terlepas."_

.

.

.

To be continued

.

 **Bubble's Note**

Anyeong anyeoooooong hohoho. Misssu meeeee? Kekeke~

FF ini bubble persembahkan untuk eonnie Lovely Win yang kemaren berulang tahun. Bubble bikinya ngebut nih eon, jadi mianhae kalo kurang memuaskan (masih tbc lagi hahaha TT). Semoga semua berkah diberikan pada eonnie yang tengah berulang tahun. Chukaeeee!

Dan...

Untuk reader yang lain bubble ucapkan SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN jugaaaaa. Untuk bulan depan dan bulan-bulan yang lain. Sudah ya...sudah bubble rapel jadi satu disini. Jadi tidak ada yang boleh nodong minta kado dibuatin ff lagi neeee. Awas nanti bubble gembosin~ buuhh!

Hahaha

Just kiddo!

Hmm...ff ini two shot, chapter depan penyelesaian masalah, sweet sweet, ehem ehem, terus end. Kekekeke~ doain bubble gak sibuk ne ;) Kata kunci untuk chapter depan adalah...

Ikan sotong~ :v :v :v

Waaakssss!

Bubbye~

Muh muh muahhh #civok

PS : FF bubble sudah bisa dicetaaak horeee! Ayo yang mau pesan bisa langsung PM bubble ya. Close PO tanggal 5 tiap bulan neeee. Gamsahamnida~ hoho


	2. Chapter 2

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

WARNING : FF YUNJAE, YAOI, DELUSI, GORE, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE YOU READ? **I don't give a shit** **!** **:D**

.

.

.

 **Bunny and Bear**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Srak srak srak

Langkah kaki kedua pasangan Jung dan Kim itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan ketika pemiliknya tengah berjalan tergesa menuju ke kantor rektor Seoul University. Seorang namja tua dengan kacamata tebal juga tengah tergesa berjalan di depan mereka sebagai penunjuk jalan.

"Sebelah sini Tuan...Nyonya..."

Kelimanya akhirnya berbelok di ujung lorong kantor itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu ukir berlambang naga di atasnya. Namja tua berkacamata tebal itu mempersilahkan keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim masuk.

"Selamat siang"

"Oh Mr & Mrs Jung! Untung anda berdua cepat datang!" seru seorang namja dengan kumis tebal dan kepala sedikit botak. Namja itu langsung berjalan menuju Mr & Mrs Jung dan menyalami mereka bergantian. Sedetik kemudian dia mulai sadar jika keluarga Kim juga ada disana. Namja tua itupun menyalami mereka bergantian.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Mr & Mrs Jung _to the point._ Kedua pasangan Jung itu terlihat tidak sabar.

"Oh! Mari ikut saya!"

Sekali lagi mereka beranjak menuju ruangan tengah dimana terdapat sebuah ruang tamu dengan dekorasi yang nyaris penuh dengan ornamen-ornamen lambang dari Universitas. Di pinggir ruangan itu terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan hiasan emas di setiap pinggiranya.

"Ommona!" Mr Kim adalah orang pertama yang menjerit lantang ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanya.

"Hikss...eomma..."

"Grrrr"

"..."

"..."

"Yeobo! Huhuhu..." Mrs Kim menangis keras di pelukan suaminya.

Di atas sofa berwarna merah marun itu...

Seekor beruang Grizzly besar berwarna cokelat tengah mendekap tubuh ramping putra bungsu mereka erat-erat tanpa mau melepaskanya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu jam kemudian, Rumah keluarga Kim.**_

"Mwo?" teriak Hechuul murka.

"Keluarga Jung ingin menjadikan Joongie santapan MEREKA?"

Mrs Kim semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada suaminya sedangkan Mr Kim sendiri hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya dengan sedih. Perintah telah dikeluarkan, keluarga beruang itu benar-benar membawa Jaejoong pergi bersama mereka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanya! Jika mereka mau mereka boleh memakanku! Mereka harus mengembalikan Joongie ke rumah ini atau langkahi dulu mayatku!"

Heechul beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil kembali adik bungsunya. Kibum dan Junsu mencoba untuk menghentikanya namun namja cantik itu sudah dikuasai amarah. Berani sekali keluarga Jung mengambil adik manisnya sebagai santapan mereka. Dia tidak akan berdiam diri disini dan tidak melakukan apapun. Jaejoong masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi santapan keluarga beruang itu. Lagipula bukankah di luar sana masih banyak hewan lain yang lebih gemuk dan lezat dibandingkan seekor kelinci seperti mereka? Kenapa harus adiknya?

"Heechul-ah..." seru Mr Kim pada akhirnya.

Namja cantik itu menoleh pada ayahnya dengan pandangan tajam. Apalagi sekarang?

"Duduklah...kita akan membicarakanya dengan kepala dingin"

.

.

.

.

Krakk~

Krakkk!

Nyam nyam nyam~

 _Sigh..._

Yeoja berhidung mancung itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya dengan kalap. Kurang lebih sudah empat kilogram ikan salmon segar telah dihabiskanya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit. Tubuhnya masih belum berubah. Kondisinya pun tetap seperti pada saat mereka menemukanya di ruang rektor Universitas.

Di pangkuanya masih terdapat seorang namja mungil yang terlihat bergetar ketakutan. Telinga dan ekor kelincinya muncul secara otomatis ketika pemiliknya merasa terancam. Namja berkulit putih itu seolah-olah pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpanya selanjutnya.

"Yunho-ah bisakah kau melepaskan Jaejoong sebentar saja?"

"Grrrrrr!"

Beruang cokelat itu menggeram nyalang pada ibunya. Tangan kirinya semakin erat memeluk pinggang kecil kelinci cantik di pangkuanya. Mulutnya masih tidak mau berhenti mengunyah makananya namun kedua matanya yang tajam tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi orang lain untuk berani mendekatinya.

"Pak Lee tolong..."

Mrs Jung akhirnya menyerah dan memanggil seorang namja tua yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di belakangnya. Namja tua itu memakai pakaian tradisional Korea dengan sebuah tongkat kayu di tanganya. Rambutnya yang putih digelung ke atas, tubuhnya terlihat ringkih dan bungkuk, namun ada sesuatu hal lain yang membuat Yunho langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Beruang besar itu langsung mundur ke belakang dengan pandangan yang mematikan. Dia tahu bahwa namja tua itu bukan namja tua biasa.

Tap tap tap

"Grrr"

Braakk

Namja tua yang terlihat ringkih dan lemah itu meloncat ke udara. Benar dugaan Yunho, namja tua itu mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya dan berusaha untuk memukul kepalanya.

Duakk duakk

Dak!

Braakk!

Yunho menangkis pukulan kakek tua itu dengan tanganya. Beruang besar itu terus berusaha untuk menghindari serangan-serangan kakek tua itu hingga tubuh besarnya terpojok di sudut ruangan. Merasa terpojok, Yunho akhirnya mulai geram. Beruang besar itu mengayunkan tangan besarnya ke arah kakek tua itu dan menghantamnya dengan keras.

BAM!

"Kyaaa!" para maid yang ada di sana menjerit ngeri.

Keluarga Jung menganga lebar melihat pemandangan itu. Mr Jung dengan cepat berlari ke arah namja tua itu, tubuhnya langsung berubah menjadi beruang cokelat sama seperti putranya. Ayah dari Jung Yunho itu dengan sigap menangkap kakek tua itu sebelum tubuhnya menabrak dinding mansion. Mr Jung benar-benar murka.

"GROARRRR!"

Kepala keluarga Jung itu mulai mengeluarkan kemarahanya. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mentolerir sikap anaknya yang sungguh keterlaluan. Kedua beruang besar itu saling melemparkan pandangan yang mematikan.

"GRRRR!"

"Groarrr!"

Mr Jung tidak suka jika ada orang yang membantah dirinya, bagaimanapun dia masih pemimpin di dalam keluarga ini. Beruang cokelat besar itu menggeram rendah pada anaknya sendiri. Dia tahu bahwa Yunho yang telah beranjak dewasa juga mewarisi darahnya. Keangkuhan dan rasa sombong dari beruang muda seperti dirinya memang sulit sekali dipatahkan. Merasa paling besar dan paling kuat, beruang muda seperti anaknya tidak akan takut pada apapun. Ditambah lagi melihat begitu possesive-nya Yunho pada kelinci mungil itu semakin meyakinkan Mr Jung bahwa anaknya tidak main-main. Dia tidak akan mau mengalah...

Meski harus mati sekalipun.

"GROOOAARRR!"

Beruang besar dengan warna cokelat tua yang tidak lain adalah Mr Jung itu mulai berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri. _Standing tall about 2 meters away from the ground,_ beruang Jung itu terlihat sangat besar dan berbahaya.

Yunho pun tidak mau kalah. Beruang Jung muda itu juga ikut berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Berjalan dengan dada membusung ke arah ayahnya tanpa rasa takut. Dia sudah mengalaminya sebelumnya dan dia sudah berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan namja cantik itu.

 _Lagi..._

.

.

.

.

Mrs Jung melihat suaminya dan anaknya yang telah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan taring yang mencuat keluar. Bagi seekor beruang, mereka biasa berjalan dengan empat kaki. Namun saat mereka benar-benar berdiri dengan kedua kakinya itu adalah posisi saat mereka merasa terancam atau saat mereka akan bertarung. Mrs Jung menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. Akan menjadi sangat kacau jika keduanya benar-benar baku hantam. Masalah kebanggaan sebagai seorang pejantan selalu membuat Mrs Jung geleng kepala. Dia harus menghentikanya sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"GROARR!"

Suara ancaman kedua beruang itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mr Jung ingin memberikan pelajaran pada sikap arogan anaknya sedangkan Yunho sendiri tidak akan pernah mau melepaskan Jaejoong.

Eh? Tunggu dulu!

"Ja-Jaejoong..."

Mrs Jung membelalakan matanya.

"GRRROOOAARRRRR!"

Mr Jung meraung keras dan mulai bersiap untuk menyerang anaknya. Yunho juga mengeluarkan raungan yang tidak kalah keras, tanda bahwa dia tidak takut sama sekali. Keduanya menajamkan cakar masing-masing dan siap untuk saling hantam. Ketika...

"Tidak!"

Suara namja cantik itu mengagetkan mereka.

" _Stop!...hiks...please...stop..._ "

Yunho benar-benar lupa jika Jaejoong masih ada di tanganya. Namja cantik itu beringsut ke atas dan memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat seiring tangisanya yang semakin pilu. Kelinci putih itu benar-benar ketakutan.

"Please stop...hikss...I'm sorry...hiks...you can eat me...hikss...just stop...huhuhu"

"Please...hik..."

" _I'm scared..."_

 **Deg**

Yunho seolah dihantam oleh palu besar yang kasat mata. Beruang besar berwarna cokelat muda itu terlihat menyesali perbuatanya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Jaejoong ketakutan. Dia seharusnya mampu menahan emosinya. Tangan besarnya balik memeluk sosok mungil itu, emosinya perlahan memudar...

Beruang jantan itu kemudian berjalan mundur.

"Grrr"

Dia memberikan peringatan terakhir pada semua orang yang ada di mansion itu kemudian membawa Jaejoong pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

.

.

.

.

Srett

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Beruang cokelat besar itu mendudukan pantatnya di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya dan membawa Jaejoong bersamanya.

"Hik..."

Yunho kembali merasakan hatinya tercubit sakit ketika mendengar tangisan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu masih setia memeluk lehernya dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Membuat Yunho semakin salah tingkah tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukanya untuk meredakan tangisan namja cantik itu.

Srett

Tangan besarnya kembali melingkar dengan sendirinya di sekitar pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Beruang cokelat itu berusaha menenangkan kelinci manis itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Tubuh besarnya bergerak pelan ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan lembut untuk membuat Jaejoong nyaman. Hingga satu jam kemudian tangisan namja cantik itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk lehernya dengan erat dan menurunkanya dengan hati-hati.

Namja cantik itu tertidur...

Nafasnya berhembus dengan lembut dan tenang, telinga dan ekor kelincinya pun telah menghilang. Yunho sedikit bernafas lega melihatnya.

"Grr..."

Tangannya terulur menuju pipi Jaejoong yang masih basah dan memerah. Beruang besar itu mengusapnya dengan sangaat lembut. Takut tindakanya akan menyakiti namja cantik itu lagi. Mata musangnya menelusuri wajah cantik yang ada di pelukanya itu dengan seksama. Akhirnya dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Seekor kelinci cantik yang selalu diinginkanya sejak dia masih kecil.

Bukan ikan sotong dengan tinta hitam yang paling dia benci.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Di tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Seoul, sekelompok orang berbaju hitam itu terlihat berkumpul di depan rumah sebuah keluarga kecil yang ada di daerah paling ujung. Setelah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, mereka dengan sabar menunggu pemilik rumah untuk membukakanya bagi mereka.

Krieet

Pintu mahogani itu sedikit demi sedikit perlahan terbuka. Seorang namja dengan gigi kelinci muncul dibaliknya. Orang itu langsung mempersilahkan ketiga orang itu masuk.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu keluarga kecil itu dan menemukan jika seluruh penghuni rumah telah berkumpul di sana. Raut wajah mereka menampakan pandangan yang tak bersahabat.

"Sepertinya kita harus menjelaskanya sekarang" seru seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi besar yang baru saja datang.

.

.

.

Tik tok

Tik tok

Tik tok...

Suasana di dalam ruang tamu keluarga Kim itu terlihat hening mencekam. Hanyalah suara detik jam dinding yang terdengar bertalu-talu dan dentingan hujan yang masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul. Di tengah hujan yang lebat, keluarga Jung tiba-tiba saja datang bersama seorang kakek tua yang terlihat kelelahan. Keluarga Jung berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya...

Tapi apa? Hingga sekarang mereka masih saja terdiam tanpa suara.

"Ehem!" Heechul yang mulai tidak sabar akhirnya berusaha memecah keheningan.

Semua orang yang ada di sana akhirnya sadar dari lamunan mereka masing-masing. Demikian juga Mr dan Mrs Jung. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan. Mr Jung adalah orang yang akan menceritakan semuanya. Namja berbadan kekar itu menegakan tubuhnya dan mulai membuka suara.

"Aku tahu kalian...kakak-kakak Jaejoong pasti sangat marah pada kami saat ini." ucap Mr Jung tenang.

"Namun kami mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa kami membawa Jaejoong bersama kami. Karena satu hal yang tidak kalian ketahui bahwa...kejadian ini tidak terjadi untuk yang pertama kali. Kami keluarga Jung dan kedua orang tua kalian sudah pernah mengalaminya dan kami berjanji untuk merahasiakanya. Hingga akhirnya hal ini terulang kembali..." Mr Jung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Ketiga Kim bersaudara itu terdiam dengan wajah bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kibum, Junsu, dan Heechul menjadi semakin penasaran.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan kejadian awalnya pada kalian..." ucap Mr Jung melanjutkan.

.

.

 _ **13 tahun yang lalu...**_

"Apakah Yunho belum sadar?"

Mr Jung memasuki kamar puteranya dimana isterinya tengah merawatnya. Beruang kecil itu pingsan setelah kepalanya bertubrukan masal dengan lemari es.

"Belum. Tapi aku sudah mengompres kepalanya agar tidak memar"

"Yeobo..."

"Hm?" Mr Jung menoleh ke arah isterinya.

"Apakah kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?" Mrs Jung memandang suaminya dengan resah.

"Apa maksudmu sayang?"

"Uri Yunho...kau yakin jika anak kita benar-benar ingin membunuh bocah kelinci itu?"

"..."

"Yeobo...aku tahu kau juga merasakanya. Pandangan mata Yunho berbeda pada anak itu. Dia tidak ingin membunuhnya tapi..."

"Shhhh"

Mr Jung menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir merah isterinya. Namja tampan itu memandang isterinya dengan tajam.

" _Arrayo..."_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Perkenalkan semuanya. Ini adalah teman baru kalian Kim Jaejoong"

"Anyeong~"

Woooah. Bocah-bocah SD kelas dua itu terperangah lebar ketika melihat malaikat cantik itu hadir diantara mereka. Kulitnya sangat putih~ dan wajahnya sangaaat cantik. Baik namja ataupun yeoja sontak menyukainya. Setelah pelajaran selesai, seluruh siswa di kelas itu beranjak mengerubunginya.

"Jaejoong-ah sebelumnya kau sekolah dimana?"

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki buku pelajaran matematika? Aku akan meminjamkanya padamu hehe~"

"Jaejoong...apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Joongie?"

Bocah cantik itu tersenyum pada teman-teman sekelasnya dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka satu-persatu dengan sabar. Baru sehari Jaejoong pindah ke sekolah itu, sosoknya langsung populer. Berita tentang murid baru secantik boneka telah menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tidak terkecuali pada kelas namja beruang tampan yang tengah memperhatikanya tanpa berkedip.

Sepasang mata beruang sipit itu mengamati segala pergerakan bocah cantik itu dengan seksama. Sesekali tanganya mengepal erat ketika beberapa bocah lain terlalu dekat denganya.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Sosok Jaejoong semakin populer. Selain wajahnya yang imut, kelinci putih itu juga baik, guru-guru pun sangat menyukainya. ^^ Semuanya berjalan lancar hingga sebuah kejadian yang mengerikan terjadi dan membuat semua orang ketakutan.

Drap drap drap

"Hm? Kenapa banyak anak berlarian? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ada seorang siswa yang terjatuh dari tangga!"

"Mwo?!"

"Semua siswa berkumpul disana sekarang. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Oh ayo kesana sekarang!"

Semakin banyak siswa yang berlarian menuju tempat kejadian. Lorong menuju tangga itu penuh dengan anak-anak yang bergerumbul ingin melihat keadaan siswa yang terjatuh. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian sebuah _ambulance_ datang dan membawa korban tersebut menuju rumah sakit. Para guru mulai membubarkan anak-anak tersebut dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Kecuali dua orang siswa lain yang menjadi saksi peristiwa tersebut. Seorang bocah beruang bertampang datar yang melangkah santai menuju ruang kepala sekolah dan seorang kelinci putih yang bergetar ketakutan mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian...

"Jadi..."

"Dia jatuh dengan sendirinya pak kepala sekolah" ucap bocah beruang itu santai.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Jung Yunho!"

 _Cih..._

Bocah beruang itu membuang mukanya malas. Mata musangnya beralih memperhatikan seorang bocah berkulit putih yang tidak berhenti bergetar ketakutan di depanya. Yunho menyeringai. Bocah kelinci itu semakin ketakutan hingga tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan pak kepala sekolah. Mata bulatnya bergerak gelisah seiring dengan pandangan tajam yang tengah diluncurkan kepadanya.

Dia melihatnya...

Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat bocah beruang itu mendorong korban hingga jatuh dari tangga. Siswa itu adalah kakak angkatan mereka. Seorang siswa keturunan jerapah itu jatuh tanpa perlawanan dan dia tidak mampu menolongnya. Jaejoong kecil mulai menangis keras saat mengingatnya membuat pak kepala sekolah panik dan segera menghubungi kedua orang tua Jaejoong.

Mata bulat kelinci itu kembali memandang takut ke arah bocah lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Masih bertampang datar dengan senyum sadis tersemat tipis di bibirnya.

Deg

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

"Tidurlah sayang. Kau pasti lelah sekali hari ini"

Mrs Kim mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut dan mencium dahinya sayang. Jaejoong mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum lemah pada ibunya. Bocah cantik itu mulai memejamkan matanya setelah seharian ini menghadapi hari yang panjang. Beberapa saat setelah dirinya berada di ruang kepala sekolah, ayah dan ibunya datang untuk menjemputnya. Kedua orang tuanya berusaha membujuknya untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi di tangga waktu itu namun Jaejoong tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Hingga akhirnya kepala sekolah menyerah dan menutup kasus itu sebagai kecelakaan semata.

Brakk!

Jaejoong yang nyaris tertidur sontak membuka matanya kembali ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari jendela kamarnya. Bocah cantik itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan terdiam membeku di sisi ranjang. Telinga kelincinya muncul secara otomatis untuk memperoleh pendengaran yang lebih baik. Mata bulatnya menelusuri jendela kamarnya yang telah terbuka lebar hingga angin malam dengan mudah menggoyangkan gorden berwarna biru laut yang menggantung rendah di sisi kiri kamar bocah cantik itu.

Deg

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong mulai berdetak lebih kencang ketika menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bocah cantik itu mencoba berdiri dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Dia harus cepat memberitahu kedua orang tuanya. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Drap drap drap

Kaki mungil itu semakin cepat berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Firasatnya benar.

Hidungnya akhirnya mencium bau beruang yang menguar kuat.

"E-Eomma..."

Grepp!

"Hmmph!"

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terseret ke belakang sebelum dia sempat meraih gagang pintu kamarnya. Bocah cantik itu meronta dengan sekuat tenaga namun seseorang yang ada di belakangnya jauh lebih kuat.

"Diamlah!"

Jaejoong akhirnya berhenti bergerak. Mata bulatnya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening ketika tubuhnya perlahan berbalik dan menemukan bocah beruang yang paling ditakutinya itu ada di hadapanya.

"Shh...jangan menangis Jaejoong" bocah tampan itu menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan melakukanya dengan cepat" seringainya menakutkan.

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika melihat gigi beruang bocah tampan itu mulai mencuat keluar. Dia berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman beruang cokelat itu namun Yunho bergerak dengan cepat. Bocah tampan itu membawa tangan kurus Jaejoong ke depan mulutnya. Mata sipitnya berkilat tajam.

 _Bite!_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Kelinci putih itu melengking nyaring ketika gigi tajam beruang itu menembus kulitnya. Air matanya bercucuran menuruni pipi gembulnya yang memerah. Bibir mungilnya berusaha untuk memanggil kedua orang tuanya namun tenggorokanya terasa tercekat. Tanganya seolah terbakar. Bau darah yang pekat memenuhi kamar kecil itu membuat bocah kelinci itu semakin ketakutan. Kesadaranya semakin menghilang secara perlahan. Tepat sebelum dia kehilanganya, dia mendengar derap kaki orang tuanya yang berlarian menuju kamarnya.

"Jaejoong!"

Tuan Kim terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat keadaan putra bungsunya yang mengerikan. Jaejoong tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai bersimbah darah. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang bocah beruang dengan mulut penuh darah segar tengah menggeram rendah ke arahnya. Nyonya Kim menangis keras dan berusaha merebut putranya kembali namun suaminya menghalanginya.

"Eomma..."

Bocah kelinci itu akhirnya kehilangan kesadaranya.

.

.

" _Dia akan memakanku.."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **To be continued**_

.

 **Bubble's Note**

Helow fellas~

How are you?

Hehe..

Apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang cerita ini?


	3. Chapter 3

Author : jingle bubble

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, yang lainnya pinjam

WARNING : FF YUNJAE, YAOI, DELUSI, GORE, AUTHOR BARU DAN KURANG PENGALAMAN, DON'T LIKE YOU READ? **I don't give a shit** **!** **:D**

.

.

.

 **Bunny and Bear**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

Kringgg kriiiiiiing!

Bunyi telepon rumah yang berdering nyaring itu akhirnya membangunkan sepasang suami isteri yang tengah tertidur lelap di peraduanya. Sang suami beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengambil gagang telepon yang sejak tadi berdering nyaring tanpa henti. Mata musangnya melirik jam yang ada di meja nakas. Bibirnya mulai menggerutu ketika jam itu menunjukkan jam 1.00 dini hari.

Klek

"Halo..." ucapnya malas.

"Tuan Jung! #$%^YYTR %^&Y^%$# **(&^%2"

"Mwo?"

Namja Jung itu menjauhkan telinganya dari gagang telepon ketika mendengar suara aneh dari line seberang. Semuanya terdengar kacau, banyak orang berteriak dan juga terdengar seseorang yang menangis. Tuan Jung memperhatikan isterinya yang mulai ikut terjaga. Namja Jung itu kembali mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinganya dan berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa menit dia akhirnya sadar dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Yeobo apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menelpon malam- malam begini?" tanya nyonya Jung ketika melihat raut muka suaminya yang berubah tegang.

Tuan Jung menutup telepon yang ada di tanganya dan bergegas mengambil mentelnya yang ada di gantungan lemari. Namja tampan itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar ketika isterinya berusaha menghalanginya.

"Yeobo apa yang terjadi? Kau membuatku takut" tuntut nyonya Jung cemas.

"Anakmu membuat masalah" ucap Tuan Jung datar kemudian menyeret isterinya pergi bersamanya.

Kedua pasangan Jung itu kemudian mulai berlarian menuju rumah keluarga Kim yang berada tidak jauh dari mansion. Setibanya di sana mereka langsung disambut oleh tangisan keras nyonya Kim yang putus asa dengan nasib putra bungsunya. Kedua pasangan Jung itu akhirnya sadar dengan jelas situasi apa yang tengah mereka hadapi sekarang. Mereka melihat putra semata wayang mereka tengah terduduk di lantai dengan seorang bocah kelinci di pangkuanya. Darah segar menggenang di sekelilingnya. Bibir bocah tampan itu tampak komat kamit mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar. Mata sipitnya memandang ayahnya nyalang ketika merasakan aura pemimpin keluarga Jung itu mulai berubah. Dia tahu ayahnya tidak menyukai apa yang tengah dilakukanya sekarang.

"Lepaskan kelinci itu Jung Yunho" desis Tuan Jung dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat.

Namja Jung itu bergerak maju menuju putranya namun tepat sebelum dia sempat menggapainya muncul sebuah pusaran kecil yang mengelilingi tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tuan Jung membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tidak akan mampu melakukanya. Lepaskan kelinci itu sekarang atau aku akan marah"

Nyonya Jung yang merasakan aura suaminya berubah gelap menjadi semakin panik. Dia tahu bahwa putranya dalam posisi yang sangat berbahaya jika suaminya itu mengamuk. Dalam keluarga Jung seorang ayah berhak menghajar putranya sendiri jika mereka membuat kesalahan. Dia tahu bahwa suaminya sangat keras pada anaknya dan melihat kejadian ini suaminya pasti akan menghajar Yunho tanpa ampun. Tuan Jung terkenal sangat sensitif jika itu menyangkut hubungan antar keturunan. Meskipun keluarga Jung adalah kaum bangsawan, dia sangat menghormati keturunan yang lain. Dan tindakan Yunho yang merendahkan keluarga Kim itu tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Yun-Yunho sayang tolong lepaskan Jaejoong ne?"

Nyonya Jung mencoba membujuk puteranya. Yeoja cantik itu beranjak maju berusaha mengambil bocah kelinci itu dengan hati-hati namun dia tidak memperhatikan tembok perlindungan yang dibuat Yunho. Yeoja cantik itu terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak dinding kayu kamar Jaejoong hingga akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim _shock_ melihat kejadian tersebut dan berusaha menolongnya. Di lain pihak, Yunho kecil terlihat kaget ketika melihat ibunya terluka karenanya. Dia tidak pernah bertujuan untuk menyakiti ibunya.

DEG

"GROOOAARRR!"

Yunho tidak sempat berbuat sesuatu ketika seekor beruang cokelat besar menghantam tubuhnya hingga tubuh mungilnya menghantam almari pakaian. Badanya terasa remuk, pelipisnya sobek dan mulai mengalirkan darah segar. Rasa takut yang besar mulai merasuki jiwanya ketika ayahnya sendiri berubah menjadi monster. Hormon ditubuhnya mulai bergejolak membuatnya berubah menjadi seekor beruang kecil. Dengan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa dia mencoba melawan. Diliriknya seorang bocah kecil yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat ranjang. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat semakin pucat karena tubuhnya kehilangan banyak darah.

"Grr"

Yunho menggeram ke ayahnya namun bagi Tuan Jung itu hanyalah cicitan kecil yang tak berarti. Dia belum selesai menghajar bocah arogan itu. Mata beruangnya menangkap gelagat Yunho yang berusaha melarikan diri. Bocah beruang itu berlari menuju Jaejoong namun Tuan Jung dengan cepat menghantamnya kembali. Yunho menjerit nyaring ketika tubuhnya kembali terlempar ke atas dan pukulan beruang dewasa itu menghancurkan rusuknya.

Brukk!

Tubuh mungilnya jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi yang mengerikan. Tuan dan nyonya Kim saling berpelukan dan membawa Jaejoong bersama mereka. Pasangan kelinci itu tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan melihat kejadian mengerikan itu tepat di depan mata mereka. Keduanya tahu bahwa bocah beruang itu telah membuat kesalahan. Namun mereka tidak menyangka jika Tuan Jung akan menghajar anaknya sedemikian rupa seolah ingin membunuhnya. Pasangan kelinci itu semakin meringkuk dan berlindung di pojok ruangan ketika mendengar suara tangisan Yunho yang putus asa namun tidak ada yang berani menolongnya. Bagaimanapun juga bocah beruang itu masih kecil.

"Hiks..yeobo apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hikss..bocah itu bisa mati" ucap nyonya Kim ketakutan.

"Ssshh..."

Tuan Kim mengisyaratkan isterinya untuk diam. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang. Keluarga Jung benar-benar keluarga yang mengerikan. Pada akhirnya dia hanya mampu diam dan melindungi keluarganya sendiri dari amukan beruang besar itu.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian pembantaian itu berakhir...

.

.

.

 _ **Keesokan harinya, mansion Jung.**_

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan!" nyonya Jung berteriak di depan muka suaminya.

"Tapi dia sudah membuatmu terluka!" tuan Jung balas berteriak.

"Aku tidak perduli! Dia hanyalah anak berumur 11 tahun Jung! Dan kau menghajarnya hingga dia nyaris mati seperti itu! Apakah kau benar-benar ayahnya?!"

"Kau terlalu memanjakanya. Dulu ayahku juga menghajarku lebih parah dari apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku berhak memberinya pelajaran karena dia anaku"

"TAPI AKU YANG MELAHIRKANYA!" jerit nyonya Jung dengan tangan terkepal.

Air mata mulai jatuh bercucuran di wajah cantiknya. Tuan Jung merasakan hatinya tercubit. Dia tahu bahwa Yunho adalah segalanya bagi isterinya. Bocah beruang itu adalah putera satu-satunya yang dia miliki. Butuh proses panjang dan usaha yang tidak mudah untuk memilikinya. Demikian pula kenyataan bahwa dia hanya mampu melahirkan hanya sekali membuatnya sangat menyayangi Yunho.

Brakk

Nyonya Jung menutup pintu kamar puteranya dengan keras. Yeoja cantik itu berjalan menutu tempat tidur dimana puteranya tengah terbaring lemah. Tubuh mungilnya dibungkus perban, beberapa bagian tubuhnya memar dan tulang rusuknya patah.

"Hiks...huhuhu"

Yeoja cantik itu tak kuasa melihat keadaan puteranya dan jatuh terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangan putihnya meraba wajah puteranya dimana terdapat sebuah cakaran di pipi kiri Yunho. Bekas luka yang hingga kini tetap membekas.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, keluarga Jung mengundang pasangan keluarga Kim untuk datang ke mansion Jung. Mereka perlu menjelaskan beberapa hal dan meng- _clear_ -kan semuanya.

"Saya mohon maaf dengan apa yang telah keluarga saya lakukan di rumah anda"

Tuan Jung menundukan kepalanya di depan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, membuat pasangan kelinci itu salah tingkah. Bagaimanapun juga keluarga Jung adalah keturunan bangsawan yang jauh berada di atas mereka. Tidak sepantasnya mereka mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Mereka sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka pikir keluarga Jung tengah menginginkan Jaejoong sebagai santapan mereka. Nyonya Kim menangis semalaman menangisi nasib malang puteranya. Ketika mereka mendapatkan undangan dari keluarga Jung hati mereka seolah diambil secara paksa.

"Aku ingin kalian menjauhkan Jaejoong dari putera kami"

Srett

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim sontak mengangkat wajah mereka. Apa mereka tidak salah dengar?

"Mak-Maksud Tu-Tuan?"

Tuan Jung menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia tahu ini tidak akan mudah.

"Maaf tapi putera saya sepertinya tertarik pada putera anda dan berusaha untuk menandainya"

Pasangan keluarga Kim itu kembali dibuat bungkam. Apa maksud semua ini? Tuan Jung memperhatikan raut wajah bingung tetangganya itu dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Apakah putera anda ingin memakan putera kami?" tuan Kim berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Ania. Ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan. Putera kami...Yunho...sepertinya jatuh cinta pada putera anda dan berusaha mengikatnya"

"MWO?!" pasangan Kim itu berteriak bersamaan.

"Ta-Tapi saya ehm...ka-kami hanyalah keluarga kelinci...selain itu sa-saya melihatnya dengan jelas anak anda menggigit putera kami" cicit nyonya Kim gusar.

"Yunho berusaha menyatukan darah mereka. Dia melukai dirinya sendiri kemudian melukai Jaejoong untuk menyatukan darah mereka. Anda pasti tahu aturanya. Saya tidak tahu darimana anak itu mempelajarinya namun hal ini telah terjadi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf"

Tuan dan nyonya Kim saling berpandangan. Mereka tahu bahwa jika dua darah telah menyatu maka keduanya akan terikat satu sama lain. Aturan itu sudah ada dari zaman dahulu saat nenek moyang mereka masih ada namun untuk saat modern seperti sekarang penyatuan dengan darah itu sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Mereka juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang anak berusia 11 tahun dapat mengetahui aturan kuno itu.

"Kejadian di sekolah mereka beberapa hari yang lalu...saya yakin itu juga ulah putera saya" tuan Jung memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening.

"Tapi kami-"

"Tapi saya tidak ingin semua ini terjadi" potong tuan Jung dingin.

"Kalian tahu bahwa kami keluarga beruang sedang berada pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Jumlah kami semakin hari semakin menipis dikarenakan proses pembuahan yang tergolong susah dan juga penyebaran virus pada saat perang dunia dulu telah membunuh kami satu persatu. Tidak banyak yang bertahan, maka dari itu kami harus melindungi ras kami dengan baik"

Nyut~

Perkataan tuan Jung itu secara tidak langsung menyakiti hati pasangan keluarga Kim. Mereka tahu kemana arah perbincangan ini. Mereka seolah diingatkan bahwa mereka berada di level yang berbeda. Mereka tahu bahwa keluarga Jung adalah satu-satunya keluarga _Grizzly bear_ yang tersisa di Korea. Tentu saja mereka membutuhkan Yunho untuk menjaga ras mereka dan meneruskan keturunan keluarga beruang itu.

"Saya tidak bisa membiarkan putera saya untuk memilih _mate_ -nya dengan sembarangan. Dia adalah satu-satunya harapan kami, jadi saya mohon bantuan anda untuk bekerja sama. Saya tidak tahu kenapa putera saya bisa tertarik pada anak anda namun saya akan menganggapnya sebagai cinta monyet belaka. Kita tahu bahwa mereka masih kecil"

Nyonya Kim memandang wajah suaminya dengan sedih. Dia tahu bahwa tuan Jung hanya ingin melindungi ras mereka yang terancam punah. Di negara lain masih ada beberapa keluarga beruang _grizzly_ yang masih bertahan tapi di Korea merekalah satu-satunya. Dan untuk melindungi ras mereka, mereka harus menikah dengan sesama beruang untuk mempertahankan genetik alami yang ada di tubuh mereka. Jika keturunan mereka menikah dengan keturunan lain maka tidak bisa dipastikan mereka akan menghasilkan seorang beruang. Apalagi jika lawan mereka adalah kelinci, kondisi genetik mereka terlalu jauh berbeda.

"La-Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tuan Kim akhirnya buka suara.

Tuan Jung tersenyum lega ketika menerima angin segar itu. Namja tampan itu memandang pasangan keluarga Kim itu dengan antusias.

.

.

.

 _ **At night days**_

Rumah keluarga Kim...

Bocah cantik itu menerima suapan demi suapan dari ibunya dalam diam. Dokter baru saja pulang dari rumahnya setelah memberinya beberapa suntikan dan obat. Jaejoong memandang wajah orang tuanya yang terlihat cemas. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah ingin mereka utarakan.

"Jaejoongie..." lirih tuan Kim.

Bocah cantik itu memandang ayahnya dengan mata bulatnya yang polos. Tuan Kim tak kuasa untuk tidak memeluknya. Jaejoong hanya diam ketika ayahnya merengkuhnya dengan lembut.

Satu hal yang tuan Kim benci menjadi keturunan tingkat bawah adalah ketika mereka tidak berhak melakukan apapun untuk melawan. Pandanganya jatuh pada putera bungsunya yang terlihat pucat. Bukan salah puteranya jika bocah beruang itu jatuh cinta pada puteranya. Hanya karena mereka adalah keturunan kelinci biasa lantas mereka bisa berbuat semaunya? Bagaimanapun pada akhirnya puteranya sendirilah yang terluka. Jiwanya trauma dan ketakutan.

"Joongie sudah merasa baikan?"

Bocah mungil itu menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan beringsut memeluk perut ibunya. Wajahnya bersembunyi di pundak nyonya Kim saat mata bulatnya kembali terasa panas. Pertanyaan ayahnya kembali mengingatkanya pada peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jaejoongie lihat appa..."

Tangan putih itu semakin erat memeluk perut ibunya membuat hati kedua pasangan Kim itu berdenyut sakit. Mereka tahu Jaejoong adalah anak yang baik hati dan lembut. Lihatlah caranya menyembunyikan tangisanya agar orang tuanya tidak khawatir. Nyonya Kim mengelus surai hitam putranya sayang kemudian membujuk putranya untuk mendengarkan ayahnya.

"Joongie-ah...appa...eomma mianhae..."

"Appa tahu Joongie pasti masih takut. Tapi itulah yang terjadi di dunia kita sayang. Appa ingin Joongie berjanji pada appa dan eomma. Joongie tidak boleh lagi berada di dekat Yunho ne? Joongie sekarang pasti sudah tahu kalau keluarga kita adalah keluarga kelinci. Kita masuk dalam makanan mereka sayang. Jadi appa ingin Joongie lebih hati-hati". Tuan Kim tersenyum lembut pada puteranya.

"Joongie sudah besar sekarang...jadi Joongie harus bisa menjaga diri Joongie sendiri. Jauhi anak itu. Jangan terlalu dekat denganya. Jika Joongie bertemu denganya Joongie harus lari ne. Jangan pernah lengah sayang... Joongie harus berjanji pada appa dan eomma. _Arachi_?"

"Hik...ne...appa..."

Bocah cantik itu mengusap pipinya yang basah dan mengganggukan kepalanya. Tuan dan nyonya Kim tersenyum tipis melihat sikap puteranya yang penurut. Bergantian keduanya mengecup dahi putera terakhir mereka itu dengan sayang. Mereka bersyukur memiliki putera yang manis seperti Jaejoong. Untuk ke depanya mereka juga akan lebih berhati-hati. Untuk saat ini mereka tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Semuanya sudah selesai. Mereka akan menjadikan kejadian itu sebagai sebuah kenangan buruk yang akan mereka lupakan suatu saat nanti.

Keluarga kelinci itu akhirnya tertidur dengan berpelukan.

Tanpa tahu bahwa ini hanyalah awal dari takdir mereka yang saling bertautan.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

 **Bubble's Note**

Anyeoooongggg~~~~

Sehat semua kaaaan? Bubble is back! Hohoho... masih berusaha menyelesaikan cerita2 bubble meskipun merangkak pelan-pelan. Oh ya, tinggal menghitung hari emak JJ selesai wamilnyaaaa horeeeee! Waaah tidak terasa ya sudah 2 tahun aja, abis itu babe nyusul nee. Semoga prosesnya lancar sehingga kita bisa lihat emak nyanyi lagi, centil2 lagi dan tebar2 hint YunJae lagi HA HA HA

Hop...ya gitu lah pokoknya~ tetap keep the faith yaa, see u in the next chapter. Muuuuuaaaaacchh

Ps : Oh ya lupa! Merry christmas and happy 13th anniversary for TVXQ. RED you forever :*


End file.
